


Orienting

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For "The Exception" challenge ontolkien_weekly.   Ever wonder *why* it took so long to get to Rivendell?   And hey, look, no angst!





	Orienting

**Author's Note:**

> For "The Exception" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Ever wonder *why* it took so long to get to Rivendell? And hey, look, no angst!

Once the hobbits were safely asleep, Aragorn could take stock. He couldn't believe it; wouldn't _let_ himself believe it.

But as the evening drew on, and he paced out the campsite, it became harder and harder to deny. The stars were wrong, the campsite was wrong, even the tree root his bedroll was on was wrong.

They were, undoubtedly, lost.

He'd _never_ been lost before! He always knew where he was in the wild. _Always._

He sighed and flung himself down onto his bedroll. Elrond said there was always an exception for every rule--looks like it was his turn.


End file.
